Percy Teaches DADA
by sniblesnorp
Summary: So as the title says Percy goes to Hogwarts to teach DADA. Harry doesn't trust him at all. will Percy be able to keep the secret that he is not actually a wizard. um im sorry im really bad a writing summaries i hope you enjoy if you read it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys this is my first fanfic and I'm sorry if there is a lot of spelling or grammar mistakes because I am dyslexic. Also, I do not own either of the books. This takes place after HOO and during The fifth Harry Potter book. So instead of Umbridge, it's going to be Percy as the teacher.**

**Okay enjoy **

**Percy's POV**

"Percy I'm sorry but Hecate demanded that you go teach at her wizarding school in London," Chiron said

"But haven't I done enough for the world can I ever get a break geez" Percy respond

"Well you can't fight it she is going to pick you up tomorrow at 11 so be ready," Chiron said

"Fine," I said as I stormed out of the big house. I ran to the lake and took a swim.

"Why is it always me. Why can't somebody else go for once." I said to myself

"Because your the best Seaweed brain," Annabeth said as she hugged him " well what do you have to do this time?"

"I have to go to this stupid wizarding school its called like Hogwarts or something. Anyway, I have to go there and to protect this stupid Harry Potter kid." I said.

"Well, it can't be that bad. When do you leave?" Annabeth asked.

"Tomorrow at 11. So I should probably get packing. I really don't want to leave you I thought that we were finally going to have some peace and quiet for once." I said

"I'm sorry Percy I don't want you to go either but you have to. Now let's go I'll help you pack." Annabeth said as she got up. We both went to my cabin and started to pack. She kept on lecturing me on not letting them know I'm a demigod. I'm not that stupid to let that happen. She also nagged be about Iris messaging her often. We also talked about the past and all the things that we had done in the past. It was really nice since we hadn't had too much alone time since the war had ended. Before we knew it, it was time for dinner. As soon as it ended I went straight to my bed and slept.

I had a dream and it was not nice. I was sitting at a table with a ton of people dressed in all black. At the head of the table, there was this really ugly man who was so pale and had no nose. Who doesn't have a nose but that besides the point. They were discussing Harry Potter. Why is this kid so important. It could really hear much of what they were saying because I woke up to Annabeth shaking me to wake up.

I looked at the time it was 10:30. Crap Hecate was going to be here in 30 minutes. I got ready as quick as a cloud. I ran to the big house and when I got there Hecate was there ready to take me to Hogwarts.

**Harry's POV**

"I wonder who the new DADA teacher is going to be?" Ron asked.

"I Have no clue but hopefully they are better than the one in the past," Hermione said.

"I swear that job is cursed no one has ever stayed in it for longer than a year," Ron said.

"Yeah, it definitely cursed." I said

"Both of you stop it. They just haven't found the right teacher for the job yet. So let's give whoever it is a chance. Who knows maybe they will be really great." Hermione said. Yeah right ever since I had been going to Hogwarts no teacher had lasted longer than a year so why would this one. We ended up talking about our summers for the rest of the train ride.

When we got there everything went as it usually did the sorting hat did its sorting. Dumbledore had given his speech and the food was great as always. But still, the new teacher was yet to be announced.

"Let me have your attention. Now all your former students must be wondering about the new DADA teacher. I would like you all to welcome Perseus Jackson. He came here all the way from America." Dumbledore said.

The new teacher walked in he had jet black hair just like mine. He also had gorgeous sea green eyes. All the girls were going crazy adoring his beauty. When he walked by me I noticed that he smelled like the sea. He looked like a very nice person but I could tell there was something off about him.

Soon after dinner had ended I was in the common room talking to Ron and Hermione.

"Don't you guys think that there is something strange about Professor Jackson?" I said.

"Harry I don't know what you are talking about he seemed like a very nice person. I know you both think that that job is cursed but let's give him a chance" Hermione said.

"You're probably only saying that because you think that he is handsome" Ron said.

"Ronald I do not think that" Hermione said.

"Calm down Mione I was just joking," Ron said.

"Well anyway, it is getting late so I'm going to sleep," Hermione said as she left to go to the girl's dormitory.

"I really do think that there is something off about him. I don't know if it bad though he just feels strange." I said to Ron.

"Well we'll just have to see tomorrow in class" Ron replied, " now it is getting late so we should probably go to sleep."

We walked up to the boy's dormitory and got ready to sleep. I laid awake for a bit trying to figure out what was off about him. Maybe Hermione was right maybe there was nothing off about him maybe he was just a normal teacher. I was not going to let my guard down. So I decided to call it a knight and go to sleep.

**Percy's POV**

"What is so special about this Harry Potter boy anyway?" I asked

"Well you see there is this person named Voldemort or as you will hear at Hogwarts the one who shall not be named. He killed many good wizards and 2 of them were Harry's parents and they protected Harry from being killed. So since Harry is still alive Voldemort and his Death Eaters want him dead." Hecate Said.

"Wait is Voldeshorts the one without a nose because if he is I had a dream about him last night. He was talking to a lot of people he mentioned Harry Potter but I didn't really catch what they were saying." I said.

"Well yes, that is him and its Voldemort, not Voldeshorts. Since you had a dream they are probably going to attack Hogwarts soon them so make sure that you keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Hecate said "Anyway we have a lot to do before you go to Hogwarts. You need a wand and you need clothes you can't be walking around in a camp half-blood t-shirt come on let's go shopping."

We went to this weird place called Diagon Alley. They had everything you need to go to wizard school. Pets, wands, books, robes and more. I really don't want to wear the robes they just look so stupid but Hecate said that I have to so oh well. The thing I needed the most was a wand so Hecate brought me to Ollivanders. We tried like 20 different wands but none of them were working really well. I felt really bad for him I was wrecking the whole place. Then he rushed to the back of the store. He came back with 3 more wands.

"These ones should work better they are made for half-bloods," He said, "I can't believe I didn't notice sooner."

"Um, how did you know I was a half-blood?" I asked.

"I was in cabin 6 so I know one when I see one," He said "well what cabin are you in it would make the wand selection a little easier"

"Cabin 3," I said.

He looked very surprised. I'm not blaming him there wasn't any child of the big 3 when he was at camp.

"Try this one 11 inches, birch wood, mermaid hair core," He said as he handed me the wand.

It worked way better than any of the ones that we had tried so far. So we got the wand and left the shop to get all the other things that I needed for wizard school. As we were getting everything Hecate explained to me a little bit more about what I was going to be doing and what I was teaching. I was going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. that was right up my ally since I've spent all my life killing monsters. She also gave me a little more background on the school and harry potter. He has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Stupid lighting bolts I hate them so much after what happened on my first quest. He also only really had two friends. Ronald and Hermione.

It was time to go to Hogwarts. I was really dreading going there. What if they notice that I'm not a wizard. I had spent some time with Hecate learning the basics but I don't know if I'm really capable of doing it. Anyway, we arrived at Hogwarts it was a beautiful castle. Annabeth would have loved it, I was trying not to think of her too much because it only reminded me of how much I missed her. It was time for me to make my grand entrance.

"Let me have your attention. Now all you former students must be wondering about the new DADA teacher. I would like you all to welcome Perseus Jackson. He came here all the way from America." I heard Dumbledore say

I walked into the room there were so many children all in those stupid robes. They were split up into 4 sections. Hecate had told be all about the different houses. At the Gryffindor table, I saw Harry Potter or at least I think it was him. He looked at me weirdly like he didn't trust me. I don't blame him if someone from a different country just came out of nowhere to teach me, i would be suspicious too.

Dinner had ended and Minerva showed me to my room. It was beautiful there were a bunch of fish tanks with so many different kinds of fish. There was a note from Dumbledore it said.

_Dear Perseus,_

_I hope you are having a great experience at Hogwarts. If you would like to IM your friends please do it in your room and not at the lake. This is because some of our students are very nosy so please to keep your secret do it in the safety of your room. You will start teaching tomorrow I wish you the best of luck. I would also like to thank you for coming here to protect our school._

_Sincerely_

_Dumbledore _

**It's been awhile since i read Harry Potter so sorry if i kinda mess up some of the plot. Im will try my best to update frequently rn i'm on break so hopefully i'll be able to get out **

**quite a lot of updates. Um thank you so much for reading i hope you liked it. I don't know if this chapter was too long and it's kinda boring but i have to make the story straight before i get to the fun stuff. Please let me know if you you rather get more frequent updates but have them be shorter or longer updates but not as frequent.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heys Guys i hope you are liking the story so far. Here's another update so enjoy**

**Also i do not own either of the series.**

**Harry's POV**

"Wake up Harry, it's time for breakfast." Ron said "come on wake up I'm really hungry"

"Ugh fine I'm up, I'm up" I said.

I got ready and we headed to breakfast. There we sat with Hermione we talked about the classes we had today. First was potions with Slytherin that absolutely sucks. But after we had potions we had DADA with Ravenclaw. I'm going to be able to see what kind of person Professor Jackson really is. I hope that he is a good person but I just feel like there is something off about him. Anyway breakfast ended and we went to potions. It was like it had always been Snape was more annoying than usual. I wonder what his problem was. Potions felt like it lasted forever it was probably because I really wanted to go to DADA. When Potions finally ended Ron and I went over to Hermione to go to DADA.

"Are you guys ready for out first DADA class with professor Jackson?" Hermione asked.

"Try not to fall head over heels for him Hermione." Ron said.

"Oh Ronald shut it I do not have a crush on Professor Jackson. We barely even know him. I have no clue how he got a job where he's like only 18 he should be a student." Hermione said as she hit Ron on the head with a book.

"Well anyway let's just go to class," I Said.

We walked to class when we got there all the girls were looking at Professor Jackson. What do they see in him he not even that good looking?

"Okay everyone please take your seats so I can take attendance." Professor Jackson said.

"How Old are you Professor?" A Ravenclaw girl asked.

"Im 18 but that doesn't matter knowledge doesn't come with age it comes with experience." He said "So today we are going to go over the basics since its the first day."

We went on to do basic spells for the first 30 minutes of class. After that Professor Jackson was writing some things when he sleeve went down to reveal a tattoo on his forearm. It's a Dark mark he is a death eater there's no doubt about it. But before I could say anything someone else did.

"YOU'RE A DEATH EATER PROFESSOR JACKSON!" Some random girl said.

"Now now do you really think that Dumbledore would hire me if I was a death eater. Why would I want to work for that Voldeshorts guy anyway? It's not a Dark mark it's simply just a tattoo that I have from America." He said while laughing "So next time don't jump to conclusions 10 points from Ravenclaw.

I'm glad I didn't say anything because it would have just made me look stupid. The tattoo had the letters SPQR written with a line under it. I wonder what it stands for ill ask Hermione later. The rest of class was kinda boring Professor Jackson was agitated though he must be hiding something im sure of it. But I guess I trust him a little more than I did before.

**Percy's Pov **

I can't do anything without these stupid wizards thinking the worst of me. In 2 of my classes, I was called a death eater. What is wrong with them oh new young teacher who has a tattoo definitely a death eater. Can I get some trust from anyone around here apparently not? I was getting close to 8 so I decided to IM Annabeth.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering show me, Annabeth Chase." I said.

"Hey Seaweed brain how's it going at wizard school, blown your cover yet?" She asked.

"I hate it here I pretty and all but all the students think I'm with that stupid Voldeshorts guy. In 2 of my classes, I was called a Death Eater like come on." I said "I wish I could be with you not teaching a ton of stupid little kids."

"Come on it can't be that bad. How is that Harry Potter dude?" she said

"There's not much special about him. He seems like a normal kid he's kinda like me in a way." I responded "Well I'm going to go take a swim so I'll talk to you tomorrow Goodnight Wise Girl"

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain, I hope that things get better for you at wizard school." She said

I left my room and I went down to the lake to take a swim. I always felt better after I went to the water I hope the merpeople were nice here.

**Harry's Pov**

We decided to do some more investigating on Professor Jackson. So we put on the invisibility cloak and looked at the Marauders map. He was heading towards the direction of the lake. So we followed him there.

"Guys I really don't think this was necessary" Hermione whispered.

"Well if we find nothing it's fine its just a precaution" Ron said.

We got to the lake Professor Jackson was there he was looking at the water. After a while, he took off his bright orange shirt and jeans. When he did it was revealed that he was covered in scars.

"Oh my god, what happened to him," Hermione said.

"I don't know but it doesn't look good," I said.

From head to toe, there were so many scars what did he do to get all of those. It made him seen a little more suspicious that he was evil but at the same time, I felt bad for him.

He looked down at his necklace and said " Oh I really wish I could be with you, my Wise Girl"

Then he dove into the water we waited until he came out which was about an hour. How can someone say under for that long? He didn't use a spell because he didn't take his wand out. But when he came out of the water he was completely dry. How was that possible you don't just stay dry after being in the water for an hour? He put his clothes back on and went to his room. We went back to the Gryffindor room. We decided to talk about the events we witnessed in the morning since it was getting pretty late.

**Thank you for everyone who has been reading this i'm sorry this update is not a long as the last one i'm helping this kid with his science project that has to do with sleep deprivation so i've been having to sleep for little amounts of time for the past few days. I'm going to be going back to school from break so i will not be updating as frequently but since the sport season is over i'm going to try to get out 2 updates a week. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Guys it's me again im supposed to be working on my bio project but im doing this instead so yea. I don't own either of the books so yea.**

**Percy's Pov.**

Well, I've gotten one day of teaching done. I didn't think that there could be anyone worse than the stoll twins but oh boy I was wrong. The Weasley twins were so much worse I don't even want to think about what it would be like if they met. Now I wonder what I'm going to teach tomorrow. I can't just have them go over basic spells again. I'll teach them to fight but not with swords there not ready for that yet. But who will I do that with none of them know how to fight. They all just hide behind their sticks. Then it came to me Nico I could invite him he can shadow travel so he could be able to get here by tomorrow. I'll have to run it by Dumbledore but that's my best bet.

The next morning came so quickly it was as if I had just laid down and it was already time for breakfast. When I got to breakfast I sat down and ate so much food. Then I remembered I had to ask Dumbledore.

"Hey so today I was thinking of teaching my students some combat tactics and I need someone to do it with so I was wondering if my friend Nico Di Angelo could come for the day?" I asked

"I don't know Perseus we can't just have a ton of random demigods running around campus." He said.

"I know, I know but I really need him. It will just be for today so please." I said.

"Alright fine but if anything bad happens that on you." he replied

"I know and thank you" I said as I walked back to my seat.

Before I knew it breakfast was over and it was time to call Nico because I didn't have a class first period which was good. So I went to my room and set an IM.

"Hey Nico are you busy because if your not could you come and help me teach some classes today at Hogwarts." I said.

Nico turned around and looked surprised "What do I get out of it?"

"I'll bring you some McDonalds" I said.

"Ugh fine when do you need me there?" he asked.

"In like 45 minutes." I said, " you better be there now go and make yourself look presentable."

"Yeah whatever." he said as the iris message disappeared.

Now I just have to wait until second period. Wait until he gets here. Well, this is going to be an interesting class it's my 5th years which means Harry Potter the boy im looking out for. That's beside the point I should probably plan out this class a bit more. So first I'll introduce Nico then I'll tell them what we are doing. Demonstrate them have the class pair up and have them try it I hope that's enough to take up all the time in class.

**Harry's Pov.**

It was time for 2nd period which meant DADA. I wonder what we will do today, I really hope we don't just do simple spells like last time. Well, it's time to figure out, I walked into class with Ron and Hermione we took our seats and talked for a bit.

"Professor Jackson, what are we going to be doing in class today?" Neville Asked

"Well you see today I am going to teach you that you can just hide behind your wand in a battle. I'm going to teach you how to fight." He said "I've brought a friend from America to help teach the class today"

The boy walked out he was wearing all black. If people thought Professor Jackson was a death eater then there was no question about Nico. he was wearing all black and looked like he was thirteen. He has this aura that was dark and powerful.

"Guys this is Nico, Nico this is my class" Professor Jackson said, "Now I will begin the demonstration of what we are going to be doing."

He whispered something to Nico but I couldn't hear what he said. They started to fight at first they were just throwing some punches but they were both dodging. Then it started getting a little more dangerous until Nico said something and judo flipped professor.

"Hey Nico that wasn't fair," he said "If you hadn't done that I definitely would have beat you. And really a judo flip who are you Annabeth?"

The class started to laugh the look on Professors Jackson face was not pleasant so everyone stopped laughing. Then his death stare turned into a smile as Nico helped him off of the ground.

"So now we are going to teach you how to do the moves that you just saw. Minus the judo flip because man does that hurt." He said, "Does anyone know the names of some of the basic punches?"

"There's Jabs, uppercuts, and hooks." Ron said.

That was a first typically its Hermione who always know everything but nope it was Ron. Well I mean it's about punching so I didn't think Hermione would know anyway.

"Yes, very good 10 points to Gryffindor. Anyway there are many more but let's leave it at that for now" He said "Now I want you guys to pair up with someone who had around the same strength as you"

Everyone found somebody I was with Ron, Hermione was with some Ravenclaw girl that I didn't know and everyone else is irrelevant.

"Okay now I want one person from each group to throw some jabs at their opponents, opponents try and dodge them," He said as he did a few jabs at Nico "Please go easy on your opponents I do not want to make a trip to the infirmary."

We had about 30 minutes of class left we had been practicing fighting for the whole class. I didn't know that it was so tiring it was really fun but I do wish we had done some magic. Most of the Gryffindor's were happy with what we were doing while on the other hand some of the Ravenclaws were not having it.

"Professor Jackson please tell me what the point of this is. We have magic to protect us we don't need to know muggle boxing tactics. You're a terrible teacher if you think that this is going to help us defeat you know who. So can we stop this and do some magic?" she said Furiously " and what would you know about fighting it's not like you have been through anything."

The look in Professor's eyes was lit with anger. He looked like he was ready to kill somebody.

"NOW YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT. you don't know what I've been through I've fought in TWO wars yeah that's right two and I have been through hell literally. So I would suggest that you stop questioning my teaching and get back to what you are doing. 20 points from Ravenclaw and you missy have quite a few detentions now." He said

"How do we know that you are telling the truth. You could just be making it up that you fought in two wars. So id like you to prove it." She said.

Professor Jackson still furious took off his shirt to show all the scars that he had. Some of the girls looked like they were going to have nose bleeds.

"Is this enough proof for you. Know I would like to get back to teaching the students that actually want to learn unlike you." he said as he put his shirt back on "and 10 more points from Ravenclaw. Got anything else to say and more you nosy people want to pry on my past. No okay, let's get back nowhere was I oh right. So now one by one you guys are going to go against me and don't worry I won't be throwing punches."

Nobody was able to get a single hit on Professor Jackson. Everyone was so tired by the end of class. We still had about 10 minutes left so Professor questioned us on what we did today. Most of the questions were like what is a hook and about all the different punches. But then he asked "what was the point of what I taught you today" no one answered.

"I'm surprised most of you haven't picked up on it already," He said "If it was Annabeth she would have gotten it in 2 seconds. Well in the real world you can't always predict what is going to happen. If your wand breaks or gets expeliarmised then what are you going to do? Just sit there and be killed no. you have to use your resources. If you can try and get rid of your opponent's wand. If you can successfully do that then your golden. Start battling them with your body sometimes it can work better than your wand. Now that's all for today tomorrow we are going to be talking about battle strategy. And all of you say thank you to Nico for helping with class today."

"Thank you Nico," the class said in unison.

**Ron's Pov**

"Oh, boy today DADA class was quite something," I said to Harry.

"Yeah, I was not expecting Professor to get that angry at that Ravenclaw girl." Harry said, "It's a good thing that we weren't the ones saying it."

"Professor Jackson really is a strange one. I wonder what wars he was in a home. It's pretty crazy to be in 2 wars by the time you're 18. I kind of feel bad for him" I said.

"I told you guys he wasn't bad." Hermione said, "from what we saw of him today it looks like he doesn't have much to hide anymore I mean he was literally shirtless in front of the whole class."

"Yeah, and you probably like it," I said as I nudged Hermione.

"Ronald how many times to I have to say it I do not like him," she yelled as she kicked me in the shins.

"Owww that hurt, geez I'm sorry," I responded.

For the rest of the night, we talked about Professor Jackson. We realized that he might not actually be bad. But boy do I never want to see him when he is really mad because he scared the Bloody hell out of me today. He his hiding no dark marks now that we have seen him completely shirtless. He has been through 2 wars on the winning side for both of them. But even though we have discussed this all there is still something off about her. He has this aura of just pure power like more power than Dumbledore. Well after a few hours of talking about everything we have noticed about Professor Jackson over the past few days we decided to call it a night.

**Thank you guys so much for reading i would like to thank all of you who have been reading and reviewing i'm sorry if my writing gets little bit worse i write better in my vacation house than i do in my regular house. But once again thank you all im going to try to get the next update by sunday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys how's it going currently it's 12:30 and I have to wake up at 6:45 cuz I have a gymnastics meet but I'm writing cuz love getting no sleep. I don't own either book so yea enjoy.**

**Dumbledore Pov.**

"I don't know if we can trust Percy Jackson he doesn't work very well with his students did you hear what happened in his 5th-year class," Minerva said.

"Now I know you may be skeptical but he stronger than any of us combined. So he can protect people if anything were to happen. And I know he didn't get along with a few of his students from his class but I will talk to him. I will tell him not to act out he is an essential part in protecting Hogwarts." I replied, "Now if you will excuse me I have to go talk to professor Jackson about a few things."

I walked back to my room what am I going to do about Minerva. I can't tell her that he's a demigod that would be going against what Chiron said. He must not act up again I cannot have Minerva on to him.

"Um hello Dumbledore you wanted to see me?" Percy asked.

"Yes, yes now come in and have a seat. Now I heard what happened in your 5th-year class and I would have to ask you to not act up like that again. I know that what the girl said was not right but I cannot have all the other teachers asking so much about you since they do not know that you are a demigod." I said.

"Listen I'm sorry but I couldn't control myself it just made me so mad that she just assumes that she knows my life when she has barely met me." He whined.

"Just make sure that it doesn't happen again okay," I said " now I need you to go get Harry for me, I have matters that I need to discuss with him. Right now he is in Divination so would you go get him?"

"I'll try and not act up in class again I really will and I'll go get Harry" Percy said as he walked out.

**Percy's POV.**

Well, Dumbledore I'm sorry that not everyone can be a perfect person and just not act up. That girl was questioning my credibility. She was acting if my whole life I had just sat around on my ass. It just aggravates me so much I do have to say i'm glad it's not potter who is saying all of this stuff. It would be pretty hard to protect someone that I hate. Also what kind of class is Divination like ooh let's talk about our dreams. I'm glad that I'm a teacher and don't have to take that class.

I knock on the door nobody answered so I just walked in. they were in the middle of looking at some teacups. That's a strange thing to do even for a wizard school.

"Um I need to take Harry Potter for a moment Dumbledore wants him." I said.

"Oh you can have him but just wait one second I have to read his fate" the weird lady said.

If she read my fate the would probably have nightmares for the rest of her life. After all the things I've been through I'm stuck in a class where they are looking at teacups.

"Oh Potter you are going to die a horrible death" she said

He just looked at Ron and rolled his eyes like he had heard that a million times. In that way, I guess we're kinda the same. My death has been predicted many times and yet I am still alive.

"Oh you can take Potter now" she said as she came over and touched my shoulder. Big mistake her eyes got all foggy and she started to recite prophecies

You shall go west, and face the god who has turned

You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely restored

You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend

And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end

A half-blood of the eldest god

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And shall see the world in endless sleep

A hero's soul, a cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to persevere or raze

Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.

To storm or fire, the world must fall

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the doors of death

Then she collapsed she was out for about a minute before she got back up.

"You have a terrible fate. Decisions will end your days watch out for knives in your back" she said.

"I already know my fate is terrible but I need to bring Potter to Dumbledore so may I leave know," I said as I walked out the door

"The fates will intertwine, the sea the sky

Death shall reap across the land

No man shall speak again

A choice will end it all

To save the world or the one he loves most

Time to fall fall fall." she said.

I had never heard that one before. I swear if it's about me I'm actually going to commit suicide. To save the world or the one he loves most does that mean Annabeth. Oh, I hope I die before this prophecy becomes true.

"Um, what was that about?" Harry asked.

"Oh, those first 3 were all about me. Prophecies that have already been completed. Two of them lead to the wars that I was in. but that last one I have never heard. I really hope that I die before it becomes relevant." I said.

"Oh, and I'm sorry about how everyone has been treating you in class. Everyone thinks that that job is cursed. Nobody has lasted longer than a year in that position." Harry said

"Its okay im used to being treated as a freak. I've never lasted longer than I year at any school myself. I've gotten expelled from everyone." I said

The look on Harry's face was priceless it's like he couldn't believe that I was such a bad student. He was a pretty good student so he would understand.

"Hey, I know that you're really close with Ron and Hermione so when you tell them that I've been kicked out of every school I've been to please tell me about the look on Hermione's face it's going to be priceless," I said.

Harry laughed "Well you seem very observant"

"What can I say I notice a lot of things. Also, it's really easy to tell you are literally always around them." I said "Well go have fun talking to Dumbledore i have other things that I need to do. If you ever get bored and wanna talk to someone that's not Ron and Hermione come to my room I had fun talking to you."

**Harry's pov.**

Professor Jackson is really nice I don't know why I distrusted him so much when he first came. I guess he just kind of has this powerful aura that threw me off. He is a really fun person to talk to. The only thing is that sometimes you can see it in his eyes that he is very broken. He tries to hide it with laughter and jokes but he had been through some terrible stuff back in America. But I wonder what Dumbledore wants me for.

"Um hello Dumbledore, what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Oh yes Potter, as you know you-know-who is back and that puts you in danger. You are really safe in Hogwarts but I want you to be prepared for anything" He said "A few days a week I want you to train with Professor Jackson. I know a lot of you don't agree with his teaching style but I think that you could learn a lot from him."

"Okay, but when and where would I be doing these practices. I plan on doing quidditch you know" I said.

"I'm sorry Harry but I need you to do this for me. It's for your own safety. During your second year, you killed the basilisk with a sword if you ever need to use it again I would like you to better know how to handle one. Also, Professor Jackson is somewhat of an outcast but he is the boy who lived of where he comes from. So try to be nice to him okay" He said "you will have your first meeting tomorrow. You can go back to class now. Also, this is not up for discussion."

"Fine," I said as I stormed out of his office. Are you kidding me I'm not going to be able to do quidditch know this is so unfair? I think that I've battle enough so I know how to defend myself. Even though I was mad I was kinda of happy that I was going to be able to get some time to get to know him. I made it back to class most of the class was still shocked by what had happened earlier with Professor Jackson

"So what did Dumbledore want from ya?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you later but I'm not happy about it." I said.

**So i finished writing this chapter its now 1:47 so it took me a little over an hour but don't expect me to keep up with this updating everyday this is just an over winter break thing. I hope you all enjoyed i'm sorry if there is spelling mistakes i put it through grammarly but that doesn't always catch everything. Next chapter i will try to get out tomorrow but if not then monday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys I know I said I'd try to get one up on Sunday but I was working on my science project all day cuz my parents were getting mad. So I'm starting this at like 10 so hopefully, I can finish it soon. Also, I realized that I out the part where Dumbledore talks to Harry about private lessons w/ Percy but I forgot to put the part where he talks to Percy about it so whoops.**

**Percy's Pov.**

After talking to Harry last night I was in a good mood. All the students were so mean to me and I finally knew why. For tomorrow's class, I'm going to be doing battle strategy so i have an excuse to talk to Annabeth for a long time because I need her to plan the class with

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering show me, Annabeth Chase," I said.

Her image appeared she was as beautiful as ever. She was sitting by the beach staring into the lake.

"Hey, wise girl what's up." I said.

"Nothing much I'm just looking at the water it reminds me of you since your at that stupid wizard school." she said, "well anyway what's up with you."

"Not much um today I had to go get Harry for the Headmaster and Harry was in this class called Divination. It's the class that they talk about prophecies and stuff. Well anyway, I was going to go get him and the Professor touched my shoulder and recited all the prophecies that I was in and she said a new one." I said "oh yeah and also I need you to help plan my class tomorrow we're talking about battle strategy.

"Okay I'll help you but what was the prophecy that she said?" Annabeth asked.

"It went like this

_The fates will intertwine, the sea the sky_

_Death shall reap across the land_

_No man shall speak again_

_A choice will end it all _

_To save the world or the one he loves most_

_Time to fall fall fall_." I said.

"Well that does not sound good at all I'll tell Chiron about it later so now let's plan out your class," she said.

We spent about 3 hours of planning and just talking about life. It was great I don't know the last time that we had talked like this. It cost so much drachma but she is worth it. As we talked I noticed that it was already 12 o'clock. So I said goodbye and went to sleep.

**Ron's POV**

Today was going to be great it was Quidditch tryouts. At breakfast this morning I ate the most I could so I would be ready for tryouts. But at breakfast, I realized that Harry wasn't looking like he normally did.

"Harry what's wrong we have Quidditch tryouts today?" I asked.

"I can't try out." He said

"Why can't you?" I asked

"I have to do these stupid private lessons with Professor Jackson. Dumbledore insists that I do them so there no way I can get around it," he said.

"But like why you're harry freakin potter ur like invincible. Why do you have to learn from stupid professor Jackson who only teaches us fighting not magic" I said.

"I have no clue but I just wish that I could still do Quidditch." he said.

"Now, now harry come one it can't be that bad maybe you'll learn something from him. If Dumbledore insists that you do this then it's probably to protect you." Hermione said.

"But what could he do to protect me. I'm not even sure if he can do magic." Harry said.

"I don't know Harry but look on the bright side you'll be spending a lot of alone time with him some maybe we'll be able to learn a lot about him through you."

"Oh yeah that reminds me, I didn't tell you yesterday because I was still so mad at Dumbledore but when I was walking to his office I was talking to Professor Jackson a lot," he said.

"What did you guys talk about," I asked anxiously.

"Did you learn anything about him?" Hermione asked.

"Well remember the prophecies that we heard yesterday in class those were

about him. Also, he had been expelled from every school he has ever gone to after a year," he said.

The look on Hermione's face was hilarious. She couldn't believe it that he had been kicked out of every school he had ever been to. Harry and I started to laugh she was so shocked to learn this info.

"Haha, Professor Jackson told me to tell him about your reaction. He said it was going to be priceless and boy was he right." Harry said.

We spent the rest of breakfast talking about Professor Jackson and Harry bitching about not being able to do Quidditch. After breakfast, we went to our classes. Potions were hell as normal. Snape hates to harry so much and I have no clue why. Well anyway after that we had DADA. today in DADA we talked about battle strategy. Which was way more boring than learning how to punch that was fun. It was also something I was good at unlike today were Hermione had a lot of fun. But it was kind of interesting to learn about battle strategy from somebody who had been in actual wars. There was something different about him today. He seemed a lot more relaxed than he had all the other days. He also kept mumbling something under his breath it sounded kind of like "wise girl" its the same thing that he had said when we had followed him to the lake. I wonder who this wise girl could be? Is it his girlfriend? I have no clue. Well anyway, class seemed to take forever. But when it was over we went to our other classes it was pretty boring. Draco was an asshole like always. Charms were boring so was transfiguration and divination was just weird nobody wanted to go after what happened yesterday.

Now since classes are done it's time for Quidditch tryouts and for Harry to go to his first private lesson with Professor Jackson.

**Percy's Pov.**

It was time to have the first lesson with Harry. I really hope that he is going to be okay with it. We were in this room called the room of requirement. Apparently, it appears whenever you really need it. So I guess if we really need it when something bad is going to happen to harry. So I guess he is going to have to learn to fight pretty fast. I can't tell him that I'm a demigod but how do I explain the fact that I know so much about fighting with a sword.

"Um hello?" Harry said as he walked in.

"Oh hi Harry, um I'm sorry that you have to do this." I said, "I'm sorry that this is getting in your way of playing Quidditch."

"Of course I'm mad but there's not anything that you can do about it so let's just get this over with," Harry said.

"Yeah let's get to that so have you ever held a sword before?" I asked.

"Um yeah once when in my second year of Hogwarts but other than that no," he said.

"Well let's get started you can't be much worse than I was"I said.

I started to teach him the basics of holding a sword on how to position your body and all that jazz. I have taught people worse than him but oh boy was he bad at this. He was overall not that strong since they use wands it doesn't take as much strength. And with that, he was doing pretty well. We started to spar a little bit I went very easy on him but still he was easy to beat. I don't blame him I have a lot of years of doing this under my belt. It was getting towards the end of our lesson we were sitting relaxing for a little bit and we started talking.

"So how old were you when you learned to use a sword?" Harry asked.

"I was twelve. I was taught my an amazing swordsman his name was luke. He was a good friend of mine but he betrayed me." I said.

"Oh i'm sorry I know what i feels like to be able to trust no one," Harry said.

"Yeah, it sucks he died a hero even if he wasn't always one. Also just like you have Ron and Hermione I have my own set of friends I can trust" I said as I pulled out a picture of Annabeth and me "this is my girlfriend Annabeth I've known her since I was twelve. She is the most beautiful woman in the entire universe."

"She seems really important to you," Harry said as he chuckled.

"Yeah she is, she had been with me through it all. I could never ask for anything more than my wise girl." I said "well would you look at the time. It's time for dinner so what do you say should we clean up and go eat some food."

"Let's do that," Harry said.

**Harry's POV.**

The lesson with Professor Jackson was actually really fun. It was nice to learn a bit about his past Hermione will be happy that I got that information. He seemed to really care about his girlfriend. I'm starting to see that he is not much different from me.

"Hey, Ron how was Quidditch tryouts?" I asked.

"Harry it was fantastic I did so well. How was your lesson with Professor Jackson?" He asked with a mouth full of food in his mouth.

"It was actually pretty fun i'll tell you more about it later," I said.

"Oh Harry I was doing some research in the library today and I found something that I need to show you later," Hermione said.

I was shocked when she had said this. She was always defending professor Jackson and now she is doing research on him. Well I mean who else could it be about.

"Okay" I said.

The rest of dinner was pretty boring when we got back to the common room Hermione was very anxious to show me what she had found.

"Look Harry," she said.

She was showing me a newspaper article about Percy and his Mother going missing after a car accident. In the article, it says that Percy was a troubled child and he was the reason behind it.

"And look at this one!" she said as she put the other newspaper on the table.

This one said that Percy was wanted for questioning after he fled a bus that he blew up. The next one that she put on the table was about him going crazy and blowing up a side of the gateway arch. It mentioned about some witnesses saw him jump out of the arch. I couldn't believe it I knew he was a troubled child but I didn't think that he was this bad. Did he kill his mother and then ran away from the authorities when he was twelve. No there was no way he too nice. He holds things way too close to him for him to kill his mother. None of this is making sense.

"I know we shouldn't jump to conclusions but maybe he isn't the person that we thought he was." Hermione said.

"Hermione I think the media might be manipulating him a little bit. Do you remember last year when Rita Skeeter came and interviewed me and changed almost all of my answers." I said " After I had my private lesson with him I can't believe that he would do something like kill his mother and blow up monuments and busses. He has people that he holds very close and I just can't see him doing this. Next lesson I have with him I will ask him more about his family so hold your horses for a little bit okay."

"Okay fine but he could also be manipulating you, so don't just write it out of being an option," Hermione said, "and Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Ron and I said as we headed off to the boy's dormitory and went to sleep.

**Hey guys, i'm sorry i didn't get a chapter out yesterday i had a hard time deciding what to do with this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed im really tired so sorry if this is kinda trash ots now 10:30 of the next day so woohoo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys im really sorry I said I would try to update to times a week but this past week has been really busy. Today I have a snow day so I'm planning on writing a few chapters today so I can start to fulfill my 2 times a week schedule.**

**Harry's Pov**

As I fell asleep I was in this place I had never seen before. I was a literal hell nothing looked alive except for 2 people. I could see who they were but they did not look good. I started to walk closer to them then I realized it was professor Jackson. Him and some girl I didn't recognize. The girl was probably Annabeth her leg was broken. they were covered in dry blood and dirt. Now I understand why he doesn't like people praying on his past. They were walking through a literal hell I don't know how he survived. In front of them was a monster. The monster pounced at Percy he pushed the girl behind him and pulled out a sword it was the same one as when he was teaching me how to use a sword. He was fighting it and then it went for me.

I jolted up from my sleep I looked at the time and it was 4:30 in the morning. I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom. I splashed my face with water. What in the bloody hell just happened?

"Harry are you okay?" someone asked

I turned around to see Ron standing behind me.

"Yeah i'm fine," I said

"Bloody hell you sure don't look fine," Ron said.

"I had this dream, it was professor Jackson and his girlfriend they were in this hell and this monster attacked me as if it knew I was there," I said.

"Well, that can't be good. But it's just a dream so let's go back to sleep it's 4:30 In the bloody morning." Ron said, "Let's talk about this in the morning Hermione will probably be able to say more about it then I can."

"Yeah, let's do that," I said as we walked back to our beds.

When I woke up at the right time Ron and I walked down to breakfast. We met up with Hermione and I told her all about my dream. She too had no clue what to think about it. They both were just writing it off as a dream but it felt so real it can't just be a dream. I'll ask Professor Jackson about it later.

After breakfast, it was time for potions when we got there we overheard a conversation between Professor Jackson and Snape.

"Um hey, Snape I was wondering if you had any potions that help me to sleep. My dreams

have been getting pretty bad lately?" Professor Jackson asked.

"Of course there is a potion but I do not have the time to make it I could teach you how to make it. If you would like to watch the 1st year class today you could its 4th period so you can learn the basics" Snape said.

"Uhh I have a class that period could I stay this period it's my only free one." Professor Jackson said.

"Well I guess so you won't learn much of the basics since it is my 5th years," Snape said

"Thank you very much," Professor Jackson said.

As people walked into class lots were confused as to why Professor Jackson was there. We all sat down and started class snape didn't even mention anything about why Professor Jackson was there.

"Alright, class today we are going to be making a sleeping potion. Can somebody tell me why this potion is important?" Snape asked.

Hermione's hand shot up into the air as it always did.

"Yes Miss Granger," Snape said

"A sleeping potion can be used to help people who have PTSD or recurring nightmares. It is very useful to people." Hermione said right as always.

"Yes, 10 points to Gryffindor." Snape said, "Now turn to page 456 in your books and start to make your potions."

Professor Jackson walked over to the table that Ron, Hermione, and I was sitting at.

"Hey guys I don't have a book so could I look at yours, Harry?" He asked.

"Yeah no problem Professor Jackson but may I ask why you are here?" I said

"Oh I was just curious as to how potions were made and I have this period free so I thought I would stop by and please Just call me Percy." He said I knew he was lying because I had heard him earlier.

"Okay yes, no problem feel free to use it," I said.

"Harry I'm sorry but could you read this to me. I'm dyslexic so I can't read very well." He said.

"Sure," I said.

We started to make the potions at the beginning we were doing fine but the potions we were today is very complex. I looked at Hermione and then at Percy's they were definitely not the same color as me and Rons. There's were clear mine was green Rons was brown. Snape came over to observe how the potions we're going.

"Granger your potion looks very good, Professor Jackson your looks very nice as well it seems that you have done potions before," Snape said.

"Thanks but I've never done this before," Percy said.

"Well, it seems that you have a talent for potions unlike Potter and Weasley over here. These potions are just god awful 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape said.

The rest of class went by as slow as always. It was quite interesting to see Percy do potions since he was a DADA professor, not a potions one. We talked with him for a bit while we were stirring our potions but not that much because Snape was a stickler for people talking. After potions, we have DADA so we walked with Percy to class. in DADA we had a battle it was Ravenclaw's against Gryffindors we got weapons but Percy put a spell on all the knives and swords to be so dull they were unable to actually harm anybody. Gryffindor won it makes sense since we're about bravery and Ravenclaw is all books.

**Percy's Pov.**

Today was a pretty normal day all of my classes were going just as normal. My 7th years were already sparing, my 6th years were about to be ready to spar 1 on 1, My 5th years were having a mock battles Gryffindor won against Ravenclaw and Slytherin against Hufflepuff. My 4th years were still learning about battle strategy, 3rd years were also still doing battle strategy, and my 1st and 2nd were still learning punches and boy were they really slow and uncoordinated.

After all of my classes for today, I was getting ready to have my private lesson with Harry. Today I was going to be teaching him how to use his weapons to his advantage. He was taking a little bit longer to arrive than he usually did.

"Hey Percy, sorry I'm late I got caught up with Ron and Hermione," He said.

"Oh it's okay so ready to learn some stuff," I said.

"Yes, but I have something to talk to you about before we start." He said.

"What is it, Harry?" I asked.

"So last night I had this dream. It was you and Annabeth in this type of hell. There was this monster and it attacked me but as soon as it did I woke up. I told Hermione and Ron about it but they just wrote it off as a dream. Im probably crazy but it just seemed so real." he said.

"Well you see Harry you were right it wasn't just a dream. That was me earlier this year Annabeth and I fell down a whole and literally ended up in hell we were there for 2 weeks. Now as you know I don't really like to talk about my past so shall we get on with our lesson." I said.

"Yes of course and thanks for telling me that I wasn't going crazy and it really was real," Harry said as we started our lesson.

Today we were finding out which weapon best-suited potter the most. We tried many things small knives to really long swords. A long knife worked best for him it was a little longer than his wand. He was able to balance it very well. Much more coordinated than I was when I first picked up my weapon. After we figured out his weapon we spared I didn't use riptide because that would be a little unfair to use a much larger and more powerful sword so I went with a dagger. We were fighting for quite a while but we took a break and talked for a bit.

"So Harry why do they call you the boy who lived. I've heard it so much but I have never really known why." I said.

He faced looked really surprised as he said "you really haven't heard, I thought everyone had. Well, I was really young and the one who must not be named came into my house. He killed both of my parents but when he tried to kill me it didn't work and it killed him instead. It was because my mother loved me so much that it protected me."

"Wow, that's one hell of a story. When I was 12 I was on a field trip my math teacher turned into a demon and tried to kill me. It's not as much as your story but hey it's still interesting." I said.

"Haha that's a pretty interesting one anything else really strange happened to you?" he asked.

"Well there was this one time I was 15 and I was on a quest with Annabeth and I blew up a volcano and woke up on this strange island. When I got back to my camp I got back during my funeral." I said.

"That's a good one. Last year we had a Triwizard tournament so there are 2 other schools that come and one from each participant in a championship and you have to be over 17 and I was in it even though I didn't put my name in. it turns out someone was trying to kill me to resurrect Voldemort. Someone died because of it." Harry said.

"Well that wasn't a happy ending was it," I said.

"Nope well let's tell some more stories." He said.

We went on talking for about an hour about all the crazy things that had happened to us over the years. I would be really careful to not mention that I was a demigod and leave out the monster names so he couldn't catch on. It was really fun but then we realized that we were late for dinner so we got out stuff together and went straight to dinner.

**Thank you all for reading this chapter was really hard for me to write i just couldn't get my ideas down but here it is i hope you all enjoyed it. I'm going to try to get next chapter out before friday so lets see if that happens.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys I know I have not been updating 2 times a week it's been more like 1 time a week so I think i'm going to stick with that. If I have the time I will get 2 chapters up a week but don't count on it. Thank you all for reading this story it's at about 4,000 views and I never thought that was going to happen. So enjoy.**

**Harry's Pov.**

The months started to go by and school was normal. I wasn't getting attacked by anyone it was great. I was really getting close to Percy from our private lessons. While he had been teaching me to fight I've also been teaching him how to do some magic since he didn't know much. I wonder why, like why would you hire a teacher if they can barely do magic. Well then again the DADA teachers in the past have also been questionable at magic. We stop distrusting Percy since I had been spending so much time with him I could see he wasn't the one we had to worry about.

Today in DADA we had a visitor. It was a person from the ministry of magic. Her name was like Umbride or something like that. Nobody had any idea what she was there for.

"Professor Jackson how long have you been teaching at this school," she asked.

"I started teaching this year, why does it matter?" he asked.

"How old are you, and who are your parents?" she said.

"Im 18 years old and my mother is Sally Jackson." He responded.

"And your father?" she asked.

"Dead, lost at sea before I was born now I would like to teach my class if you wouldn't mind," he said.

"Well of course but what are you teaching them?" she said.

"How to fight, now I know that a lot of people don't believe that You-Know-Who is alive but a student should always know how to defend themselves. There are many more threats in the world." He said "Now everyone gets with your usual partner and starts sparring. We will switch it up to some magic later."

"Now professor you should not be teaching them to fight. They are children this is only going to make them more violent." I overheard she say as I was sparring with Ron.

"It always better to be safe than sorry so I would rather have them know how to fight then have them been unprepared and someone dies because of it. So I will teach my class how I would like because it is my class and not yours." he said in a very angry tone.

"Can you even do magic professor. Did they teach you over in America?" She asked. "I heard that you went to a muggle school"

"Yes I can do magic, now I have to teach some things to my student so if you would like to politely watch and not interrupt that would be great." Percy said as he walked over to the rest of the class "Now, I would like 2 groups to come forward."

I walked forward pulling Ron behind me so did Seamus and Dean.

"Very well 20 points to Gryffindor for that. Now we have mainly been doing one on one but let's change it up a bit. You guys get to chose you can do 2 on 2 or you could do 4 on 1 all of you against me." Percy said.

Before I could say anything Seamus said "4 on 1 that will be more fun"

"Okay let's do that then," Percy said as he chuckled.

Oh, boy, had Seamus made the wrong decision. None of them actually knew how strong Percy was. We started the fight with all of our dulled down weapons. Percy didn't even have a weapon it's not like he needed one. He defeated us in less than 3 minutes.

"Boys that was good but there was a flaw with your fighting. Can someone tell me what it was?" Percy asked. "Yes Lavender"

"They did not work together." Lavender Brown said.

"That is correct. Teamwork is one of the most crucial parts of the battle. It can be the deciding factor between winning and losing. Now you four your teamwork was so bad it was as if it was every man for themselves." He said "For the next few days we will be working in bigger groups working on teamwork and strategies for when you have a big and small team with you. And for the rest of the class, we will be working on magic. Since I know that's what most of you are better at. Try casting your Patronus i know this is a difficult spell. I had trouble learning it but it can be very useful."

After Percy said that he cast his patronus. It was a dolphin this was the first time he had been able to do it completely. I had been teaching him in our private lessons but he never really got it. He was probably able to do it due to the fact that Umbridge was here. Since his job was on the line. So everyone started to cast their patronus. Some people were definitely better than others but most people were starting to get the hang of it.

The rest of the class was pretty normal although Umbridge looked a little bit angry in the back. After class ended when we were walking out Umbridge was talking to Percy about his teacher. I wonder what she was saying I'll ask him later.

**Percy's Pov.**

Today in class this stupid toad dressed in all pink was "Observing" my class. What the hell, who does she think she is trying to tell me how to teach my class. She is just some idiot from the ministry of magic or whatever the hell that is. She kept interrupting and asking me personal questions. What do my parents have to do with my ability to teach ugh it's just so annoying. After the 5th year class ended (which was the one she was observing) she stayed and started to lecture me.

"Professor Jackson you should not be teaching these kids to fight." She said.

"Oh, so what am I supposed to do just have them be unprepared when they need to fight. You never know when learning just the basics of fighting can save your life. There are many dark things out in the world both magical and non-magical. Even if you don't believe that Voldemort is back there are still a lot of other angry people and monsters that can hurt the students." I said.

"Hogwarts is a very safe space now I assure you that they do not need it." the toad said.

"Oh, but what if they are not at Hogwarts. Im teaching defense against the dark arts what else should I be teaching them about. Oh, today we're going to learn about all these bad creatures but I'm not going to teach you about how to defeat them" I said mockingly "that defeats the whole purpose. Now I suggest that you leave because I can teach my students the way I want. You do not own this castle you have no rights to tell me what I have to do. I have more power in my eyelash than you have in your whole body. I suggest that you stop criticizing my learning and leave."

"You should really learn how to respect your elders Jackson," she said as she stormed out in anger.

Finally, she had left I can be free from her wrath. But now I have to teach all of my other classes. oh, Boy, today going to be a long day. Nothing interesting really happened in all my other classes but today just felt so long. All I wanted to do was talk to Annabeth tell her about everything that has been happening. My private lessons with Harry and the ugly ass pink toad. It was December i wanted to go home for Christmas but nope I have to stay at Hogwarts. The first thing I did when I got back to my room was IM Annabeth.

"Hey, wise girl how's it going," I said.

"Pretty good how's your wizard school going?" she asked.

"Don't even get me started today there was this ugly pink toad. She came to observe my class. She was awful like what does my parentage have to do with my ability to teach. She would not shut up about how I should not be teaching my students how to fight. Then what should I do I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for god sake that what they are supposed to be doing? I wish you could be here Annabeth." I said.

"Yikes, that does not seem fun. I wish I could be there with you too Seaweed brain." She said.

"Well you see there is this thing called the Yule Ball and I was wondering if your free could you come?" I asked.

"Percy I wish I could but I'm really busy with school and everything." she said.

We ended up talking for a few hours she kept me up with everything that was happening at camp halfblood and camp Jupiter. Nothing was new no new quests had been issued everything was quite peaceful. The prophecy that Professor Trelawney gave we still had no idea what it was about. After we finished I IM my mom we talked for a bit but she couldn't talk for that long.

After I talked to them I decided that I needed to clear my head so I went to take a swim. The lake here was very nice so were the merpeople and this giant squid. From what I have heard people are too scared to go in it. I think that the merpeople are just misunderstood they are very nice. I ended up swimming for way longer than I had planned when I got out it was dark. I had missed dinner and my lesson with Harry. Shit, what should I do? I ran to the library to see if he was there with Ron and Hermione. He wasn't it was only Hermione and she was looking at newspapers. As I get closer I realize that it was the newspaper from when I was 12 on my first quest.

"Hey, Hermione do you know where Harry is?" I said.

"He is in the common room with Ron." she said as she quickly covered all of the information on me.

"Oh well when you go could you tell him I'm sorry that I missed our lesson today I was swimming and lost track of time," I said.

"Yeah of course," she said.

"Okay thank you I'll be on my way," I said as I left the library.

What the hell why was she digging into my past. I thought that I wasn't being suspicious. This is really bad what if she finds out I'm a demigod.

**Hermione's Pov.**

This is really bad Professor Jackson just caught me looking up information on him. He acted like he didn't see but there is no way that he didn't. What am I going to tell Harry I told him I would stop looking for information on him. I went to the common room to go find Harry to tell him about what had just happened and what Professor Jackson had said.

"Hey Harry I was just at the library and I ran into Professor Jackson. He said that he is really sorry that he missed your private lesson and that he lost track of time swimming." I said.

"Oh okay, thanks you Hermione for telling me that. Are you okay you look kind of anxious?" He asked.

"Um well, you see when I was in the library I was looking at information on Professor Jackson. I know you said not to but I just wanted to know a little more and Professor Jackson may have caught me while doing it." I said.

"Hermione what why were you doing that. He is a good man there is nothing off about him. Why do you keep insisting that he is the bad guy here? At first, you were the one who told me and Ron to stop following him around." He said.

"I know it's just something seemed off about him so I was just trying to find something out. I'm really sorry." I said.

"Whatever just don't do it again okay his life is a lot more depressing than you think," Harry said.

"What do you mean by that. Have you been finding things out about his life from your little private lessons and not telling us." I said.

"So what if I am but trust me you do not want to learn about all the horrible things that he has been through. Anyway, i'm going to sleep." Harry said as he stormed up the stairs.

"Yikes, Hermione i haven't seen him this mad in a while. I should probably go talk some sense into him so goodnight I guess." Ron said.

"Okay, Goodnight Ron." I said as we parted ways.

I really messed this up how can I be so stupid. I haven't even really learned much about him. But why does Harry know so much and why won't he tell me, It's just so frustrating.

**Thanks for reading. I've been having trouble making out my storyboard because i don't really know where i want to take this story so sorry thats its been taking me so long to update. Anyway i would just like to mention that this story is as if TOA never happened. I hope you enjoyed please review i really enjoy reading all the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry if this is kinda late i got really sick and just didn't write. I also almost threw out the notebook that i use to plan out this story so that was fun. Enjoy **

**Harry's Pov**

"I can't believe Hermione why would she do something like that behind my back. It's just so frustrating i thought that i could trust her but i guess i'm wrong" i said.

"Harry i think you're overreacting just a bit. Let's call it a night we can talk about it more in the morning Okay." Ron said.

"Okay I guess." I said.

When i woke up the next morning i was still really angry but i didn't feel like getting into a fight this early in the morning. So we went to breakfast i didn't say a word to hermione. During all of our classes i sat away from hermione and Ron. i felt bad for Ron because he is not a part of this but he is sticking around hermione. I just don't know what to do with her.

Anyway after my classes i had my private lesson with Percy. Hopefully he actually remembers this time. I get to the room of requirement and i see him sitting down on the ground.

"Hey Percy." I said.

"Oh hey Harry sorry i didn't come yesterday i kinda forgot. Well anyway i have somethings i want to talk about with you." He said.

"Dont worry its fine it was nice to have a little bit of free time for once. So what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Well yesterday i was going to find you and i looked to see if you were in the library with Hermione. I saw that Hermione was looking at some newspapers from america that had to do with me. Are you and your friends trying to look into my past and if you are why." Percy said with an angry tone.

"Okay let me explain, when you first came to this school i was skeptical of who you were. We had never heard of you and we started to look into your past. But we stopped or at least me and ron did. After we started out lesson i learned that you are not someone who is trying to kill me like many of our other DADA teachers. I told them that you were not the bad guy and to stop looking into your past." I said "I thought that hermione had stopped but i guess that i was wrong. I yelled at her last night and haven't talked to her since. I'm really sorry about all of this."

"Oh well that explains quite a bit. Also have you been telling them anything about my past that i have told you?" Percy asked.

"No i haven't, i wouldn't do that." I said.

"Okay good because if they found out who my dad was and that whole side of my life that would be bad." Percy said.

"I thought your dad was dead what do you mean by that side of your family?" I asked.

"Oh shit i shouldn't have said that. Well i guess there's no hiding it know." Percy said "you know all the greek god and that stuff right."

"Yeah i guess i know a little bit about it why?" I asked.

"Well they are real and i a demigod. Half mortal or as you would say muggle and half god. My father is Poseidon, when demigods get around the age of 12 monsters start to attack them so we go to a place called camp half-blood. It's basically the hogwarts for demigods but there sword fighting instead of learning magic. And it's mainly only a summer thing." He said.

For most of our lesson he went on to explain all of his adventures with detail unlike he had done before. But after he explained the greek god and all that fun stuff we started to spar. I was getting a lot better but no matter what i tried to do i still couldn't beat him.

"So Harry are you going to the yule ball with anyone?" Percy asked to distracted me as he disarmed me.

"Um no but hey i see what you did there that's unfair. What about you is Annabeth coming." I responded.

"No i wish she could but she is too busy doing stuff over in america." He said "anyway it's time for dinner so let's go and if you tell any of this to your little friends i will cut you head off"

"Okay i promise i won't tell them i quite like my head." I said as we walked out together laughing.

"You should probably make up with her, she isn't someone you would want as an enemy." Percy said.

When we got to dinner I sat away from Hermione and Ron because i did not want to have a conversation with her in a place like this. So i told her after dinner that we needed to talk.

"Listen Harry I'm really sorry i didn't mean to upset you. It's just i'm curious as to who he is, think about it we don't really know anything about him. Well you do but you won't tell us." hermione said.

"Okay i accept your apology but i'm sorry i can't tell you what i've learned about Percy. I can't because I promised him that i wouldn't." I said.

"Oh so you trust him more than you trust us. You have told us everything for the past does that mean nothing to you!" Hermione yelled.

"Trust me i wish i could but i can't alright. A promise is a promise and i don't want to be the one who breaks it so let's just get over this okay?" I said.

"Fine but don't expect me to get over this so soon." Hermione said as she ran up into the girls dorm.

**Hermione's Pov.**

As i ran up to the girls dorm i started to cry. I sit on my bed an hide my face hoping that no one sees me crying.

"Hermione are you okay?" Lavender asked.

"Yes i fine could you leave me alone please?" I said.

"Hermione you not fine what happens?" She said.

"I got into a fight with Harry, i feel so stupid." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry what happened?" She asked.

"So i was trying to find out some information on Professor Jackson because there is none and he caught me and when i told harry he got really mad. I don't know if you noticed but today he acted like i did not exist. I just feel so stupid." I said "and he was apologizing but i think i just made everything worse."

"Hermione don't say that i'm sure that everything is going to be okay just give it sometime. Now i know it's early but it looks like you could use some sleep." Lavender said "I'll go talk to Harry and Ron for you if that's okay."

"Yeah that would be great." I said.

After she left i layed down in my bed and thought about everything that i had found out about Professor Jackson. He was 18 form New York his birthday is August 18th, he has gone through some traumatic stuff (maybe i would know what that was if harry would tell me). Also he has been kicked out of every school he has been to. But there is almost nothing about him that i could read about. Is as if he disappeared after he was 12. It would make sense if his wizarding school started at 12 years old instead of 11 like ours does. Well to make harry stop talking about it i guess i will stop looking into it. As i looked at all the information i learned i realized that there isn't much to go off of and from what harry said he doesn't seem like someone that is going to try and murder us all.

**Sorry this is late since i was sick i didn't get around to writing. Also sorry this is so short i have a lot planned for the next few chapters that i could have in this one so once again sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this is late since i was sick i didn't get around to writing. Also sorry this is so short i have a lot planned for the next few chapters that i could have in this one so once again sorry.**

**Hey guys im really sorry I didn't update last week I just got lazy and didn't feel like writing. I was planning to get this out on Friday but that didn't happen because I came home from school and slept till 9 o'clock so sorry about this being late.**

**Harry's Pov **

The day had finally come it was the Yule Ball. this year I was going with Ginny which rin isn't too happy about but whatever. classes today weren't bad at all but they just felt like forever. Everyone was waiting for the day to be done.

We walked into the great hall. It was beautiful, everyone was wearing such nice clothes which were strange since I was used to seeing everyone in their uniforms. Ron had decided to grow a pair of balls and asked Hermione to the ball. She said yes.

About 30 minutes had passed and the door to the great hall opened. It was a blonde girl who opened the door. At first, I had no clue who it was but then I realized to was Annabeth Percy's girlfriend.

"Seaweed Brain." she shouted as she ran towards Percy.

"Wise girl, I thought you couldn't make it," Percy responded as he was judo-flipped by Annabeth.

Everyone in the great hall was very confused. A lot of the girls were squealing at how cute this was but a lot of them were disappointed that Percy's girlfriend actually existed. Percy introduced her to all of the other professors they were talking to Dumbledore for quite a bit though. I wonder what they were talking about. After they finished that they came over to me.

"Hey Harry, this is Annabeth." Percy said, "Annabeth this is Percy."

"Hi, Harry I've heard a lot about you." Annabeth said "the architecture here is really nice. Do you know anything about it?"

"Hi Annabeth I don't know much about the architecture here but I do know someone that does. Her name is Hermione Granger." I responded.

"Really that would be great," she said we started to walk over to Ron and Hermione.

"Hi, Hermione this is Annabeth Professor Jacksons girl. She really wants to know more about the castle so I brought her over here to you." I said.

"Hi I'm Annabeth," she said.

They started talking about all sorts of things. I wasn't really listening I was talking to Ron. After about 5 minutes Percy said he was going to go get something and that he would be right backs.

**Percy's Pov.**

I couldn't believe it, Annabeth was here. I really didn't think that she was going to come. Well, know I have to follow through with my original plan. Propose, but this was a little harder because I needed to get back to my room and get the wedding ring. After I had introduced her to all of the other professors I brought her over to harry. Harry brought her over to Hermione which gave me time to go get the ring.

I got to my room and I found it on my bedside table. I opened the box to make sure that it was there. And it was, it was beautiful a diamond in the middle with a little outlining of green and grey. It was perfect. Now just time to go back there and propose.

I got back and headed over to Annabeth.

"Hey im back, so how was talking to Hermione?" I asked.

"Oh it was great, you know she really could be a child of Athena." Annabeth said, "She knows so much about the castle and its history."

"Yea trusts me, I know. She literally knows almost everything." I said "she was also the girl that I caught looking up information on me. But its all fine I cleared everything up with Harry and he took care of it. Now Annabeth may I have a dance."

"Oo, but try not to trip and step on my feet like you did what 5 years ago." She said.

"Really Annabeth I was like 13," I said.

"Oh I'm just joking with you, of course, I'll dance with you," she said.

We danced for quite a while. I was surprised I really wasn't as bad as I thought I was going to be. Everything was going right. Annabeth was having a great time. The Yule ball was going to be over soon so I thought I better do it know.

"Annabeth Chase, I know you already said yes but I believe you deserve a proper proposal. Wise Girl will you stay by my side forever no matter what prophecy or monster that comes out to get us. Will, you Annabeth Chase marry me?" I said as I got on one knee.

"Percy, of course, I'll marry you," she said as she hugged me.

I put the ring on her finger as she said "I love it Seaweed Brain." all the girls were squealing there was a loud cheer coming from the crowd watching us. We danced for the rest of the ball which wasn't that much longer. Then we went back to my room.

"So Annabeth how long are you staying?" I asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she replied.

"What are you kidding me. Why can't you stay for longer?" I said.

"Because Percy i have a lot of work to do with redesigning a lot of stuff back at camp and for the gods." Annabeth replied.

"But that can wait. You should stay a while exploring the castle there is so much to do here." I said with puppy dog eyes.

"Percy that is not going to work today so let's just make the most out of the time we have together," Annabeth said.

So we walked around the castle for a while. Annabeth was always commenting on all of the architecture and how amazing it all was. When I finally had enough of hearing about the castle I brought her outside to sit by the lake. We laid down on the grass.

"Bob says hello," I said while looking up at the stars.

"Yeah, Bob says hello," Annabeth said.

We lay in silence for a bit. Then we talked about all the old times. We talked about all the quest we have had to go on. It was great, it had been a long time since we had had time to just talk. Since I had been sent off here to teach not long after the war.

After a while, we realized it was getting pretty late and we went back up to my room. When we got there we were both so exhausted that I slept the moment my head it the pillow.

**Im sorry this chapter is short i didnt want to get inot what happens in the next chapters because then i would get too long and i dont want this to get postponed any later. I probably wont get a chapter out next week because im going on vacation but who knows.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys, I hope you are all enjoying this so far. So yeah this chapter is going to be a bit longer than the others to make up for all of the weeks I've missed posting.**

**Harry's Pov.**

A few weeks had passed since the ball. Everything's was going pretty smoothly but I mean when does it stay nice for long. I had been getting a crap ton of homework and I hadn't really been doing it very well but I was doing it. Because Hermione was forcing me too but that's beside the point. I had still been having my private lessons with Percy and that was going good. Every lesson he would teach me a little bit more about Greek mythology. I was still weird to me that he was a demigod but then again I was a wizard.

My dreams had been getting a lot weirder. Last night I had this dream where I was Percy. I was walking through the streets of Manhattan and all of a sudden the floor went away and I fell into this pit. When I hid the bottom I had woken up. I looked at the clock and I was 5:30. I got out of my bead and took a shower. When I got out of the shower there was a certain Ron Weasley standing at the door.

"Jesus Ron, what are you doing up so early?" I asked.

"Well I heard the shower running and I was wonder who it was I could ask the same for you." He responded.

"I just had a dream that's all and it woke me up," I said.

"Well, why don't you tell me about this dream that you had. I feel like you been getting really distant from me lately." Ron said.

"Well im sorry, there's just been a lot on my mind lately. Anyway, I was walking the streets of some big city. It was a peaceful day and all of a sudden the floor went away and I was falling into this pit. As I hit the ground I woke up." I said.

"That's really weird." Ron said.

"Yeah, it is." I replied.

For the next few hours, we ended up talking in the common room to not disturb the people sleeping. Before we knew it, it was time for breakfast. We went to breakfast and then we went to our classes. First was potions which were terrible as always but after we had DADA which got interesting.

We got to class and today we were doing another strategy based day which was nice every once in a while. We were learning about taking your opponent by surprise and stelth. Everything was going fine then all of a sudden Percy collapsed.

I quickly rushed over and said, "Percy are you alright what is going on."

"Get me water," He said as his shirt started to turn red.

He was bleeding in a lot of places. I don't know how it had happened because there is no one in the room that was behind him. I didn't make sense. Anyway, I got him the water but still, it wasn't helping.

"Somebody get Madam Pomfrey," I shouted =.

Hermione ran to go get Madam Pomfrey. Everyone else was just standing in awe of what just happened. Nobody knew what to do. After a few minutes, madam Pomfrey came and told everyone to get out of the way while she levitated Percy to the hospital wing. We had a free class for the rest of the block due to the fact that there was nobody there to teach us.

We went to the library to start doing the gobs of potions homework snape had to give us.

"Why does snape always give us so much work." I said.

"Oh stop complaining Harry just get your work done." Hermione replied.

"Ugh fine I'll do my work but seriously we should get less work," I said as I started to do my work.

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly I couldn't get my mind off of Percy and what had happened. I just wanted to know if he was okay but I wasn't allowed to see him. Nobody was it was just so aggravating.

The next day when we were going to our DADA class we had a replacement teacher for while Percy was out. Her name was Professor Umbridge. When we first got to class we all sat down and started to talk a little bit waiting for our teacher to get there.

"Good morning everyone my name is Professor Umbridge," she said as she entered the room.

"Good morning," we all said.

"Good morning Umbridge is what I expect to hear. Now let's all try that again." Umbridge said.

"Good morning Umbridge." we all said with dread.

"Now everyone put your wands away we won't be needing them." Umbridge said, "Everyone takes out your books and turns to page 35."

"Um, Professor we don't have our books," I said.

"Raise your hand before you speak Mr. what's your name?" she said.

"Potter," I replied.

"Well, why is it that you don't have your book?" She said.

"Well Professor Jackson had us doing practical lessons. We didn't use our books," I responded.

"There is no need for you to learn that. There is no danger that you have to worry about so we will not be doing any of that in this class," she said with an angry tone

"Oh really no danger um what about Voldemort," I said.

"Now Voldemort is not back so there is no need to worry." she said, "so let's stop talking about that and get on with class."

"He is back I saw him with my own eyes," I shouted.

"I can assure you that he is not back now I suggest that you quiet down and you have detention today." She said.

The rest of the class was super boring since nobody had their books she just talked about what she was going to be teaching us. She made it seem like she was going to be teaching us for the rest of the year. Which was not going to be true Percy was going to wake up and he was going to continue to teach us.

After class ended we went to our other classes I went to the library to see if there was anything I could do to help wake Percy wake up. But no such luck I mean there's not much about how to help sons of Poseidon. I remembered demi-gods eat ambrosia and nectar. Maybe that will help him. But then I remembered that I had no way to get that

I ran to the hospital wing and convinced Madam Pomfrey to let me see him. When I got to him he was sweating like bullets thrashing in his bed. But he was completely asleep it was as if he was awake but trapped in his own mind.

"Hey Percy, how's it going. Your replacement teacher is absolutely awful. She is making us like to learn but not actually do anything with the information we are learning. Please wake up soon I really need you to be my teacher again." I said, "well I mean what am I even doing it's not like you can respond or anything."

After I said that I could have sworn I saw a smile on his face. I left and went to detention with Umbridge which I had been dreading all day. When I got there she told me that I had to do lines and write I must not tell lies. She gave me this quill but no ink she told me I didn't need it. As I started writing I had this itching pain in my hand. I looked at it and the message was starting to be etched into my skin.

"Is there a problem ?" she asked.

"No," I replied.

"Okay then get back to your lines." She said.

A few more hours pass my hand gradually started to hurt more and more as the hour's pass. Finally, detention was over and Professor Umbridge came over and looked at my hand.

"You have detention again tomorrow. The message hasn't sunk in yet," she said.

I left the room and ran to the common room to see Ron and Hermione.

"So how was detention with the toad?" Ron asked.

"She made me do lines with this quill that uses my blood and etches the message im writing into my skin." I said as I showed my hand "Look at this"

"You should tell Dumbledore about that," Hermione said.

"Now that's what she wants I better stay quiet," I said.

"Are you sure about that?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I responded.

"Alright then well it's getting pretty late so I think I'm going to call it a night," Ron said.

"Yep." I said.

We walked up and I went to sleep. Im my dream I saw Percy chained to a wall. There were people around but I couldn't tell who or what they were. They were black figures like dementors but they weren't dementors.

"What do you want?" Percy asked.

"For you to join me and destroy that terrible school." the figure closest to him said.

"Um, how about no." He said.

"Cruicio." The figure said.

It hit Percy and I was prepared for him to scream but he didn't. Well, at least I now know that whoever this is it's a wizard.

"Listen I've been through a lot worse than your spells. So that's not going to work. Also, this isn't even real I'm just in a dream so you can't kill me." He said.

"Perseus Jackson listen here to come and join me it will be a lot better for me and everyone you care about it you do." He said and Percy flinched at his full name.

"I swear if you hurt any of them I will make your life so miserable when you alive and when you are dead." Percy said, "know I don't know what you know about me but I am much more powerful than you are led to believe."

And with that, I woke up. I looked over at the clock and it was 7 which was fine because it was almost time for breakfast anyway. I got out of my bed and headed to the common room. I saw Hermione reading a book.

"Let's go get breakfast," I said to Hermione and she jumped

"Don't scare me like that Harry and yes let's go get breakfast," she replied.

We walked to the great hall for breakfast. We talked about school and all that crap also about Umbridge that toad. She should not be allowed to be a teacher. After about 20 minutes of us being there, Ron showed up.

"Harry why didn't you wake me up," Ron said.

"Well you were sleeping really hard and I didn't want to go through the process of waking you up," I replied.

"Ugh, your so annoying Harry." He replied.

It was nice to talk to all of them again the golden trio was finally back together. After breakfast, we went to our classes. Snape was terrible as always but Umbridge made his class seem amazing. Binns class was boring, Trelawny class was strange as always she kept going on about how Neptune was upon us. Percy had been here since the beginning of the year and right now he knocked out cold in the hospital wing.

**Time Skip**

It had been two weeks and Percy was still in the hospital wing. I had been going to visit him every day and every day his condition was getting worse. I was starting to get really worried about him. I could never focus in any of my classes especially DADA since he was supposed to be the one teaching it.

Today we were learning about some bullshit that Umbridge decided to teach us and Percy walked in and demanded her to get out of his room.

**Percy's Pov.**

I was chained to this wall for what felt like forever. I was getting weaker every day until they made a mistake. They were torturing me and they noticed that magic didn't work so they went to mortal techniques. One of these techniques just happened to be Chinese water torture. Big mistake my guys. The water gave me enough power to break free from the chains and with that, I woke up.

When I woke up I got up immediately and went to my room to change. Madam Pomfrey stopped me.

"Percy you really should move quite yet you have been out for two weeks." She said.

"No, I need to teach my class." I said.

"Percy you should relax they have a replacement teacher for while you are out," she said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Her name is Dolores Umbridge," she replied.

"Well, then I have to teach my class, even more, she is an awful woman and she isn't going to teach them anything. Now please let me go and teach my class." I said.

"Fine but be careful and right after your classes you will come back here immediately so I can make sure that you're fine." She said.

"Okay," I said as I walked out of the hospital wing.

After I got out of the hospital wing I ran to my room and got changed into normal clothes and headed straight to my classroom. When I got there it was my 5th-year class.

"Umbridge I am all fine now so you are no longer needed. So leave now." I said.

"Excuse me you have no right to do that you are a terrible teacher. Teaching them about how to fight with weapons what kind of teacher are you." She said "You should not be a teacher you are not old enough and you have a criminal record. You've blown up a bus and two schools." Everyone gasped when she said that.

"If you pay attention to that criminal record when I was 12 I was being chased after by a man and at one point he was trying to kill me with a gun which is a muggle weapon for those of you that don't know about it. And yes I too had a gun but I was defending myself and do you know what that does. Proves my point that there are bad people out there and my students should always be prepared for the worst." I said.

Umbridge was getting really mad when I said that.

"Well, how do we know that you can even defend yourself." She said as she started frantically looking around the room for something to use against me.

"I hope that you know I commanded 2 wars and im only 18 is that enough to prove it or do you need me to do something else," I said and everyone gasped.

The only thing around was a boggart because that was what I was going to do with my 3rd years the day I collapsed.

"Well, the only thing around is a boggart with that be enough to please you?" I asked.

"It is the only thing so fine," she said as she brought the boggart box out and I got my wand out.

She opened the box and the air got really thick. Part of the classroom turned into Tartarus. I saw Annabeth on the floor dead along with everyone else the seven, Chiron, my mom, Paul, Silena, Beckendorf and a lot of other campers. Standing above them all was like.

"You couldn't save them all. This is all your fault Percy you should have just joined me," he said

Right as he said that the whole scene shifted I was on Olympus. It was Poseidon and he said to me that I should have never been born and that I was a disgrace then it was the 12 major gods and goddesses voting on whether they should kill me from a few years ago. They all said they should kill me. Then I quickly changed into camp it was all burning before my eyes people were saying it was all my fault and that I should have died and none of this would have happened. It's not real I told myself.

"Riddikulus," I said and it turned into a butterfly "are you happy now."

"It took you way too long to do that." She said.

"Does it look like I care. NO, I don't so get out of my class." I shouted.

"Fine but the ministry will hear about this." she said as she stormed out of the class.

"Well sorry about that guys. How terrible was she while teaching you did you learn anything?" I asked the class.

"No not really but what in the bloody hell was your boggart?" Ron said.

"Nothing that you really need to know about everyone had their secrets." I replied, "now for the rest of class I want you all to pick your usual partner and spa since you haven't done it for two weeks."

The rest of the class and the day went by pretty quickly. But after I was done teaching I had to go to Madam Pomfrey so she could make sure I was okay. Before I went I ate an ambrosia square so if there was any part of me that was hurt it would be healed.

When I got there she examined me and saw that there was nothing wrong so she let me go. After I was free from that I went to Dumbledore to tell him about the dream I had while I was asleep. When I got up to his office he was standing at his desk.

"What is wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"As you know I was out for 2 weeks in a dream state. I wanted to talk to you about where I was in the dream-like state." I said "I was chained to a wall inside of a cage. There were the people all wearing black robes that would cover their faces. I don't know exactly who they are but I'm guessing that these are the people coming after Hogwarts."

"You are probably right." Dumbledore said, "They would do anything if it meant destroying Hogwarts and Harry Potter."

After talking to Dumbledore for a while about Voldemort and his death eaters I decided to go back to my room and call it a night even though it's really early.

**Hey, Guys sorry if this chapter is kinda meh I wanted to make it longer and add more details but that means you wouldn't be getting it till after April break so here you go.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys im really sorry that i havent updated. im not happy with how the last chapter turned out so ive been trying to rework parts of the story and school is winding down and i have so much work. im sorry i will try to get the next chapter out as soon as i can**


End file.
